


Till Death Do Us Part

by MojoJojoChan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, Homosexuality, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojoJojoChan/pseuds/MojoJojoChan
Summary: Lucifer began developing feelings for Marcus (Cain) which is both exciting and unnerving. Marcus, on the other hand, has outlived every lover he ever had. Could Lucifer, a fellow immortal, finally alleviate the overwhelming loneliness Marcus carried for a millennia?But a better question, would Marcus be able to keep his sanity now that Lucifer decided to hijack all of his cases?All this while unknown forces are beginning their move against LAs host of immortals.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story begins at the end of S03E13 "Till Death Do Us Part" where Lucifer and Cain share an almost tender moment. It's here that I pick up and deviate from canon and explore a relationship between these two while trying my hand in some criminal/supernatural drama. I'd love to hear how you think I'm doing! Gimme the good the bad the ugly.

**Chapter 1**

 

“Fine,” Cain replied, defeated, “go get the chainsaw.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Lucifer said as he placed his whiskey glass on the balcony table. He then gleefully skidaddled to the elevator. Excitement coursed through him as morbid imaginations pictured half of Cain growing a new body. Would the skeleton come first? Would the muscles? Or would he see innards grow before they got enclosed? It was all quite exciting and Lucifer was glad that Cain was finally amenable to it, dad knows he’d been asking for it a hundred times during their little marriage sting. And he’d be lying if he said he didn’t fantasize doing so after Cain threw the onion skins down the garbage disposal for the nth time and not, you know, the bloody compost.

The elevator dinged on the basement where Maze, who had an obvious love for violence, stored an extensive collection of tools of brutality. The chainsaws, he knew, were in the home-improvement-slash-murdering aisle. There, with hands on hips and a jovial whistle on lips, he examined his choices with a sommelier’s gaze. Who knew chainsaws came in so many fun colors and sizes?

Lucifer made a selection and began his retreat to the elevator. But he only managed a few steps when something caught his eye. A leaf blower, of all things.

He smiled, recalling how ecstatic his little demon was when she found out about the human contraption. The two of them concocted dozens of deliciously torturous applications for what was meant to be such a benign device. 

The sight also brought him back to his sting operation with Cain. The duo had gotten into a spat the night before; Cain being a recluse and not helping Lucifer at all with finding out how to kill him. That, and the fact that Lucifer spent all day doing yard work and his one and only request was that Cain clean up the fallen twigs and leaves. Needless to stay the night past without any such cleaning. Truth be told, Lucifer was more miffed about the latter.

Then, the next day, Lucifer was surprised to be awoken by the sound of a leaf blower. When he peeked through the window he saw that it was Cain cleaning through the yard.

“Well, aren’t you a busy bee this morning,” Lucifer had called out.

“Don’t get used to it,” was Cain’s usual, gruff reply, though that didn’t wipe the grin off of Lucifer’s face. And when he made his descent to the kitchen he found, once again to his surprise, pancakes ready with his name written on note beside it. The warmth that spread from his chest was something he hadn’t felt in ages. Little moments.

Lucifer blinked, eyes refocusing on Maze’s leaf blower. He bit his lip gingerly as his eyes lowered to the chainsaw his hands. Suddenly, the thought of Marcus screaming in agony felt a little less entertaining. He pursed his lips as his grip tightened on the chainsaw. What was he thinking? Cain was nothing more than a kindred spirit. An unfortunate soul, albeit a human one, punished for eternity for a crime that long should already be forgiven. Whatever attraction Lucifer felt was due to commonality. Nothing more, nothing less. Right?

\--

The elevator returned to the penthouse with its devilish occupant. “Darling, I’m home!” he called out playfully. He saw Cain turn from his view on the balcony, a fresh glass of whiskey on one hand, an eyebrow curiously raised. 

“Where’s the chainsaw?” He asked.

“Oh unfortunately I couldn’t find one.”

“You know, not having a chainsaw lying in a place like this should be perfectly normal. But for some reason I can’t say I’m unsurprised that the devil didn’t have one here.”

“Well believe it Cain-y boy. No chainsaw here. Guess we have to reschedule that little activity don’t we?”

“Maybe so,” Cain replied with a sigh, turning his back on Lucifer and bracing himself against the balcony railings.

Lucifer was confused by a sudden nervousness. Even if he had some semblance of attraction with Cain, which he wasn’t saying he did, it wasn’t as if this was his first time to be in the same room with someone he liked. He wasn’t some catholic school girl debutante, after all.

“Right,” he muttered, mostly to himself, as he took long strides to rejoin Cain outside where the cool Los Angeles night air greeted him. He took back his whiskey glass and refilled his drink as a silence descended on the two immortals. 

A few beats passed when Cain gulped his drink with a wince and placed down his empty glass.

“Well then Lucifer, I’ll see you tomorrow I guess,” Cain said as he began to walk away.

“W-wait!” Lucifer said, flustered, “you don’t really have to leave. Stay with me for a while.”

Cain turned, hands deep in his pockets, and shrugged, “well, what there’s not really much for us to do now is there? Unless you have a vat of acid lying around, I think that was your second most requested murder attempt.”

“So you _were_ paying attention!” Lucifer replied gleefully, “why I’m touched Lieutenant.”

Cain rolled his eyes, “alright. Good bye Lucifer.” 

“Wait, Lieutenant,” the devil grabbed the whisky bottle and chased after the human. “how about another shot or twenty, eh? The night is young. We can chit chat about our mutual hatred for my father, or the medieval ages, those were unhygienic times, or perhaps ---“

“Lucifer,” Cain interrupted, “what are you playing at?”

Lucifer blinked, unsure. “Um, well I’m still trying to get know you of course. Trying to see what made you tick so I can figure out how to kill you. I gave you my word, after all.”

Cain looked unconvinced and started to turn away when Lucifer grabbed the man’s forearm.

“I just… I don’t… just…stay.” Lucifer said, almost defeated, a little forlorn. He didn’t know what was coming over him, but he knew was that he wanted Cain to stay. He’d deny it, but Lucifer did enjoy the  small moments of sweetness Cain showed in their faux married life.

“Lucifer, I don’t know what game you’re playing at –“

“No game!” 

“—but I’m…not interested. We shared a bit of a moment back there, when you said it was nice to have someone that knows what your going through. And that’s true, but –“

“Hold on now,” Lucifer said, suddenly excited as he drew himself closer to Cain. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating. “All I heard was that we shared a moment.”

Cain swallowed just as Lucifer released his grip on the man’s forearm and instead placed it on his chest. 

“Your heart’s beating really fast, Lieutenant,” he said, brooding eyes already examining Cain’s clothed body. “I wonder if…” Lucifer hand began moving lower, but Cain’s own shot up and stopped it. 

“No. Lucifer.”

And with that the Lieutenant left. Lucifer watched with his mouth ajar as the elevator doors closed on Cain. He bit his lip, frustrated, annoyed. He fished for his phone from his pocket. If Cain wasn’t going to put out tonight, then Lucifer will find a dozen other men and women to take his place tonight. 

\-- 

Cain rested his head on the elevator, relishing the cool touch of steel. His heart hammered in his chest as the warmth of lust enveloped him. He beat it down, everything. Sleeping with the devil wasn’t wise. He knew that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieces are moving behind the scenes while a the team busies themselves with a new murder. Lucifer and Cain try to make sense of their previous evening and the feelings they have unearthed.

Josiah was a man of extreme opulence and influence. His family’s companies spanned generations and his connections ran deep with crime families, businessmen politicians, and even royals from across the globe. He sat now in his downtown Los Angeles office; a glistening skyscraper with an enviable view. His silvering hairs catching the setting sun, his slim frame casting a long shadow on the opened files neatly arranged on his desk.

A knock on the door caused Josiah to turn.

 “Come in,” he called out.

 A woman opened the door, her golden hair tied in a neat bun. “He’s here, sir.” 

“Good, send him in.”

Josiah passed a hand across his suit to flatten out any creases just as the woman welcomed his guest. 

“Josiah, I must say I was surprised to receive your call,” the new man said as he entered the room, hand outstretched. 

“Yes, well if only it was for more pleasant circumstances,” Josiah replied. He took the other man’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the golden signet around the man’s finger. Bringing himself back to full height, Josiah continued, “have you had the chance to read the brief?”

“Yes, during the flight over. I must say I was quite…unnerved.” 

“And it’s about to get even worse.” The other man raised an eyebrow at that.

“I fear our world is about to play host to a celestial war. I don’t know the repercussions of these, but I think you and I can agree, it would be in our best interest _not_ to find out.”

The other man crossed his arms, a worry distorting his features. “What did you have in mind?”

Josiah smiled, “Please, have a seat. It’s going to be a long night, Your Holiness.”

\--

 

Chloe busied herself on her desk when a sudden thud made her jump. 

“Lucifer!” she hissed, staring at him and then at the three boxes he just slammed at her desk.

“Detective!” he shouted in reply, an oblivious smile annoyingly plastered on his face.

Chloe furrowed her brows and shook her head. “Aren’t you going to apologize?”

“For what?”

“For rudely slamming boxes on my table!”

Lucifer placed a hand on his chest as he feigned a gasp. “Why detective! I didn’t rudely slam anything! I just brought the whole place three boxes of donuts! I was watching police shows last night while Ruby and Rose, in their cute little cop outfits, handcuffed me and ---“ 

“Where are you going with this?” Chloe interjected, already going back to her files.

“Well all I meant to say was I thought it would nice of me to buy everyone in the precinct donuts.” Lucifer paused, awaiting thanks. “You know, because cops love donuts?” Lucifer opened on of the boxes and waved a hand. “Donuts, detective? Donuts?” 

Chloe rolled her eyes and replied, “that’s a cliché, Lucifer.”

“Well, if you say it like that.” Lucifer scoffed, hand on hip. He cast his eyes around the room, searching for Cain. “Where’s the Lieutenant? I’m sure _he’d_ appreciate some donuts.” 

All through last night Cain was all he could think about, even as Ruby and Rose pleasured him to the nines. He hoped the donut could ease whatever tension they had. And maybe, Lucifer hoped, he could begin charming his way into the human’s thick cold heart.

“He’s out on a case with Dan.”

Lucifer frowned. “With Daniel? Why?” 

“What do you mean why?” 

“Well doesn’t he normally go on cases with us? Or with, I don’t know, not Daniel?” 

“He’s the Lieutenant, Lucifer, he goes on cases with whomever he wants.”

“Well, detective, you should find us a juicier case then.” 

Chloe rubbed her temples, “Lucifer, please. I’m doing paperwork there isn’t anything for us right now. So just sit somewhere, or better yet, help me. And take these donuts away they’re cluttering my desk.”

“Free donuts!” Lucifer suddenly yelled. Chloe raised her head in pure annoyance but before she could speak a crowd of people began to swarm her desk.

“Tata detective! I’m going to the Lieutenant.”

“Lucifer, wait!”

But by the time Chloe fought her way through the crowd, he was gone. Frustrated, she turned on her heel and saw her desk teeming with apparently starving officers.

 “You guys are a bunch of clichés; you know that?”

\--

It wasn’t too difficult for Lucifer to figure out where the Lieutenant went. After all, he was well-loved by the precinct secretaries. He was en route now in his red Bentley speeding through LA. Apparently a body was found buried in the desert by tourists. When he neared, Lucifer’s grip tightened on the wheel as his mind wandered to the night before. When Cain left him alone and hurting. Well, not really alone since he managed to find company to bed, but hurting nonetheless. He knew they shared a moment that night but he couldn’t understand why Cain would pull away. What better lover to have than the Devil himself?

Lucifer took a steadying breath, forcing a cheeky grin into his face as he screeched to a dusty halt. He didn’t want anyone to think there was anything amiss. He saw Cain discussing something with Dan over the victim.

“Lieutenant!” Lucifer called as he strode towards them.

“Lucifer? Why are you here?” Cain replied when Lucifer drew close.

“Why, helping you of course! I’m sure you’d need all the help; after all you have Daniel holding you back.”

“Hey, I’m right here.” Dan replied, peeved.

Lucifer smiled at him, “Yes, hello Daniel.”

Dan was about to retort but Cain had grabbed Lucifer’s forearm and was already dragging him to the side.

“Why Lieutenant, I didn’t know you liked it rough,” Lucifer joked as they went out of ear shot. He gave a quick wave to Dan who was staring at them with annoyance just before he turned away. 

“Lucifer,” Cain started when they were finally alone, “what are you doing here. You were supposed to help Decker with her paperwork.”

“Paperwork? Are you joking? I’m the Devil not some clerk, Lieutenant. Besides I…I wanted to see you.”

Cain sighed, shaking his head. “Lucifer, this is a bad idea.”

“Why? I don’t understand. Of all people of this world you and I make the most sense, Cain.”

“Lieutenant.”

“Right right, whatever,” Lucifer grumbled, waving a nonchalant hand.

“Look,” Cain hesitated, unsure of how to continue. Every second of silence felt like a noose tightening on Lucifer’s heart. “Let’s talk about this later, okay? I’ll come to your penthouse tonight.”

The Lieutenant’s words made Lucifer beam with pleasure. “Okay, yes, that’s an excellent idea.”

“Just…don’t get any ideas Lucifer. I just want shelve this right now and get back to the case.”

“Well I can help! With the case bit, not the shelving. You mustn’t forget I am your number one consultant!”

Cain rolled his eyes, “no, go back to Decker.” Unfortunately for him, Lucifer was already on his way to the bodies before he could continue his sentence. “God damn it,” he growled.

“Lucifer! Wait!”

Lucifer walked over to stand beside beside Dan over the body. Ella was crouched over it, doing whatever it was that she did with those forensic tools of hers. She tried explaining it to Lucifer once, but he had a complete lack of interest in anything scientific.

“Well, isn’t he the life of the party!” Lucifer exclaimed, beaming at Dan who looked less than impressed. “What? Too soon?”

Cain finally caught up with them, “Lucifer, I don’t need you on the case. You need to go.” 

Lucifer scoffed, “well without me all you’ll have is Daniel. Then you’ll never solve the case!”

“Again. Still. Here.” Dan said, forcefully. Lucifer looked at him with an almost confused look and replied, “Yes, and hello again, Daniel.”

Cain sighed, visibly defeated. “Just…Ella just tell us what you found out.”

Ella, who had been watching the exchange with mild fascination, jumped at the realization that the trio were staring at her. “Oh. Right. Um.” She picked herself up and went over her notes.

“So we have a John Doe right now, broken kneecaps, broken fingers, a toe missing, gruesome stuff. He has gunshot wounds, stab wounds, and bruises around the neck. So all three could be the cause of death. But the interesting part is he’s been dead and buried here for about month already.”

 “A month?” Dan said incredulously, “how could he be here a month without anyone noticing?”

“Well he was buried in the sand actually. He was only partially out when the tourists found him. I think he was only unearthed because of the sandstorm a few days ago.”

“Okay, so the brutality of it suggests it was pre-meditated. Could be gang-related? Or someone with a hell of a grudge. Then they buried him here to cover their tracks.” 

Lucifer scoffed, much to Dan’s annoyance, “Is there something you’d like to share to the class, Lucifer?”

He gave a devilish smile and responded, “Well Daniel, if it was pre-meditated why would he be buried here. If I was a murderer wanting to hide my crime I’d pick a spot of the desert,” he pointed to the road not too far from where they stood then at the silhouette of the city, “further away from the traffic. Hm?”

“So you’re suggesting this was a crime of passion?” Cain said. 

“Perhaps! A jilted lover maybe would have enough rage to do this. They’d have to be a bit coo coo though,” Lucifer giggled. 

“You suggest jilted lover for nine out of ten cases.” Dan retorted.

“Yes, well, they can be quite the killers.” 

“We can’t find his lover anyway,” Cain interjected, “because we still have no idea who he is.”

“I’ll see what I can find out.” Ella said.

“Don’t you mean, dig up?” Lucifer joked gleefully.

Ella chuckled, but Cain and Dan just stared at him. “Wow, tough crowd. Whelp, I’m off! Toodles.” Lucifer started to make his way to his car when Cain stopped him.

“What you mean you’re off?  Where are you going?”

“To…bottomless mimosas, where else? I’ve already solved your case so I’m going to celebrate my success.” With that Lucifer walked away, leaving Cain with a confused look on his face. He turned to Dan, “has he always been this infuriating?” 

Dan shrugged. “Decker can usually reign him in. Left to his own devices, well, God save us from Lucifer.”  

“God save us from Lucifer. Interesting choice of words.” Cain said, mostly to himself.

\--

Cain eventually had to split up with Dan and the team for a few hours. There was a meeting amongst the different LAPD precincts. Eventually he returned to Ella rushing up to meet him.

“Lieutenant! How are you?”

“Tired, Ella, why what’s up?” He said as he moved towards the pantry, the young woman at his heel.

“It’s the victim we found. The one that was buried? Turns out he has a rap sheet for drug distribution. He’s part of a drug gang.” 

Cain frowned, “so Detective Espinoza’s right, it was probably pre-meditated and gang related.”

“Right,” Ella nodded, “but there’s something else. There were skin tissues under his fingernails. Unfortunately, we didn’t get a complete match.”

Cain started pouring himself a cup of coffee, he had a feeling today was going to be a one of those days. “Not a complete match…but?”

“But we got a partial match. It’s kind of weird though, it’s from a nurse in a hospital. She was arrested years ago for petty theft. I told Dan and Chloe about it. They’re heading there now.”

Cain nodded, “text me the coordinates, I’ll catch up.”

“Right.” Ella nodded. She turned to leave but stopped herself suddenly, “oh yeah and Lucifer’s in your office.”

Cain blinked, “What? Why?” 

“He wouldn’t say.” 

He shook his head at that. Cain quickly finished his coffee and made his way to the office. His heart beating against his chest.

Lucifer reclined against Cain’s seat, his feet on top of his desk. The Italian loafers he wore shining against the fluorescent light. He flipped through some of the case files. He was throwing the uninteresting ones to the side when he heard the door open. He stood up quickly and smiled.

“Lucifer.” Cain called in greeting as he closed the door behind him and pulled down the blinds. No matter what happened, it was best not to have an audience. 

“Cain.” Lucifer whispered, almost longingly. “Oh, look what I save you.” He lifted a plate with a single donut. “I bought he precinct donuts this morning but you were away so I bought another piece for you before you left to meet the detectives. Ella told me.” He was smiling, and Cain found himself matching him. The gesture was actually quite sweet.

 He walked up to the devil and looked down at the plate. “It has a bite missing though.” 

“Yes…well you took a while. And I was a little hungry.” Lucifer pointed to the trash can across the room, it had a donut box. “I also actually bought you a box, but I may have eaten some while waiting.” 

Cain chuckled at that. He picked up the donut and took a bite, the smile never leaving his lips. This wasn’t how he planned this encounter to go. Lucifer looked immensely pleased with himself he was actually bouncing a little.

“Lucifer, I…thank you. This was thoughtful. Sort of.”

Lucifer raised his hands in surprise, “sort of?” 

“Well you did eat like, what, eleven out of twelve? Eleven and a half actually.”

“Eleven and a _fourth_ I’ll have you know.”

“Ah yes, a fourth, how could I have been so foolish.”

“No worries, all his forgiven,” Lucifer replied as he moved closer, a hand reaching out to touch Cain’s shoulder. But the human took a step back. Lucifer furrowed his brows, confused.

“What’s wrong?”

_What’s wrong is that if you touch me I’m going to want to touch you. And if I start touching you then heaven only knows where I’ll stop._

That, Cain kept to himself. However, Lucifer took his silence as an opportunity to move closer. As he did so, Cain moved back, but the devil followed him and before he knew it he was backed into a wall. He turned his head away and Lucifer brought his closer. The devil could smell the man’s musk as he breathed down his neck. Their breathing grew heavy as longing settled in their bones. 

“Lucifer,” he started in protest, but it didn’t have bite, “please.” Lucifer brought his finger under the man’s chin and forced their eyes to meet.

“What do you _desire,”_

Cain’s breath caught in his throat as his tongue turned to sand.

“I…” His heart continued to hammer it threatened to burst from his chest.

“I…” His thoughts unraveled into incoherent strands. Forming and reforming into a hundred different images of memories, hopes, dreams.  

“I want…” Lucifer had asked him this months before. His answer then, and for the longest time, was death. An end to the curse he had to bear for thousands of years. To finally close the book of his life; to save himself from seeing everything he loved and will ever love turn to ashes. Was it still the same now?

He stared into Lucifer’s entrancing brown eyes. Warmth blossomed from his chest and spread throughout his body. It has been ages since he felt like this. Like an innocent boy who was touched for the first time. Like a damsel who had finally met her rebellious lover.

“…to die.”

At that Lucifer took a step back. He blinked, surprise and pain apparent. Even Cain was surprised with his response.

 “I’m sorry, Lucifer.” Cain pushed away from him and left the office. Lucifer looked down. The human dropped his donut.

 Lucifer hadn’t moved from his spot since Cain left. He stared at the space where the man had stood. His hands frozen in the air; holding one no longer there. Death? He still wanted death? Lucifer couldn’t understand. It wasn’t the answer he expected. There were only two places that awaited him. Either heaven, where the deity that cursed him lived, or hell, where he’d be tormented for his regrets for eternity. Neither seemed appealing, to Lucifer. Finally, he lowered his arms to his side and left. This wasn’t the first time he didn’t understand humanity. The doctor often had the answers to his questions; maybe she could explain to him why Cain still preferred death over him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry this took so long. I was sucked into the free sims4 blackhole. Can't promise prompt posting but can promise not stopping <3 really glad you all like it so far and I hope you continue to enjoy :)

It felt as if a serpent had entangled itself around Lucifer’s lungs. Every breath he took was ragged, strained. His knuckles whitened on the wheel as he sped through L.A. His conversation with Cain replayed a hundred times. Each one felt like a dagger running through his heart. Cain wanted to die. It wasn’t the answer Lucifer was expecting. He expected a confession of love, lust, even vengeance would have been more preferable than longing for the proverbial end. Especially after he made it achingly clear what he himself desired from the human; an affection only a fellow immortal could ever hope to give. Maybe Lucifer had been too hasty. It had only been a few months since Cain gave that same answer to the question. And against eternity, a few months may as well be seconds. 

But that was before the fake marriage and the little moments they shared. That was before Lucifer showed up with a bloody donut. Lucifer slammed his hand against the wheel. Was the thought of being with him so repulsive Cain would still rather die? 

“Hello doctor,” Lucifer exclaimed as he made his grand entrance, kicking the door shut behind him. “Thank you so much for seeing me last minute.” 

Linda gave a tired smile. She told Lucifer numerous times that last minute sessions weren’t her usual way of doing things but he rarely felt as if rules applied to him. It’s a good thing he was a fascinating case. After all, how many therapists could say they had sessions with the devil himself? 

“No problem, Lucifer. Please sit.”

Lucifer did as he was told, settling into the sofa with his legs crossed and hands folded. 

“So what seems to be bothering you Lucifer?”

Her question seemingly opened Pandora’s box because Lucifer rambled for a good part of an hour. All composure fell away as he used exaggerated hand gestures, raised his voice, and even stood up to pace the room. 

He started with his oath to Cain; that they’d stick it to his father - who Linda had to keep reminding herself was literally the omniscient, omnipotent, alpha and omega, creator of all things, capital “G” God - by Lucifer finding a way to kill Cain. The immortal. 3rd human to ever live. Son of Adam and Eve. The first murderer. The oldest living being on Earth bar the celestials and Maze. 

He then recounted his sting operation a few days ago where he and Cain posed as a married couple. He mentioned something about a wood chipper? And Maze torturing humans with a leaf blower? Linda couldn’t follow that part. Lucifer continued by describing the moments where he felt drawn to Cain. The times when he seemed to listen, to care, to show compassion to the devil himself. Lucifer also littered in a dozen swear words and examples of how Cain was insufferable. Apparently the devil was obsessed with composting, who knew?

Was bad recycling a sin worthy of hell? Linda made a mental note of that.

The doctor also noted the softness in Lucifer’s voice when he discussed the evening prior: his retelling of the tenderness the two had shared. As well as his realization that no other human could ever truly understand him, even the detective Decker whom he had been infatuated with for the longest time. If Linda didn’t know any better, she’d say the Devil was turning into a romantic. It was almost heartwarming, save for the chainsaw.

Lucifer then stressed that he was certain Cain desired him too. Which made him all the more confused at why Cain still wished death in the depths of his heart. It wasn’t surprising Lucifer didn’t understand that, though. His confusion simply reminded Linda that no matter for his charm, wit, and moments of sweetness, Lucifer was not a human and therefore looked at the world life differently. 

When Lucifer finished he was flushed and his breathing turned heavy. He realized he was standing and promptly dropped himself back down to the sofa with an audible huff. He looked at the doctor with a raised, inquisitive brow. “Well, doctor?” 

Linda collected herself before she began. “Well firstly Lucifer I can only guess why Cain’s true desire still hasn’t change. But I must admit I have very little research to aid me in understanding the psyche of, you know, immortals. But I think you can’t expect something as the innermost absolute desire to change in the span of a few days, especially if it has been something Cain has held for so long.”

Lucifer sighed, “I expected as much, but perhaps there is a way to speed up the process? I mean out of all the people in this Earth I am the only one that can truly understand him. Cursed by my father and all that.”

“Well he certainly seems to be the only human who could somewhat understand you, but do you think he sees you as someone that could understand him?”

Lucifer furrowed his eyes, “well doctor if not me who else? Amenadiel? I mean he lost his powers. But I highly doubt that my brother would deign to understand Cain. And that they would…” Lucifer made an obscene sexual gesture. 

Linda patiently shook her head, “let me put it this way. Do you believe that he thinks you can understand him? That he thinks anyone can understand him? 

Lucifer blinked. “Not to sound like a broken record but again, if not me, who? And, again, I absolutely can. One single crime for an eternity of torment. One single crime and no room for forgiveness? Who else than the first being to ever rebel against my father. Who else than me, a fallen angel?” 

Linda smiled patiently, hoping she could bring Lucifer to the point she was trying to make. “Lucifer, how old is he?” 

“Cain? Well I don’t know a couple hundred thousand years? He was the third human born.”

“I see, and his parents, how old were they when they died?”

“Well back then I guess they’d have been a few hundred years old, why?”

“Just trying to build an argument. Did Cain have any children?”

“Yes, he and his siblings fathered, or mothered, nations. Except Abel, obviously.”

“Oh, what nation was his?”

“Not sure about the name, actually.”

“Do you know what it’s called now?”

“No it’s somewhere under miles of rock and soil. It has been gone for some millennia. It was no Egypt.”

“I see. So, to recap, his parents are dead, his siblings are all dead, his children and their children and their children for say, a few thousand generations, are all dead too?”

“Yes but that’s just family! I’m sure he’s pleased they’d all be dead. He hated Abel to the point of murder, I doubt he had a pleasant relationship with the rest of his siblings. His parents too.”

“And the children?”

“Well when they were little spawns like the detective’s they can be quite annoying. So wait, doctor, are you saying Cain still wants death because his descendants are all mostly dead while he’s alive?”

“Not exactly, but let me continue. He had children, so perhaps we can assume he had lovers, correct? Women, and even men, whom he bonded with and cared for? Who he connected with in a mental, physical, and emotional level? Whom he, to use your words, truly desired, to be with? Including platonic friends. Cherished friends whose company he thoroughly enjoyed and whose lives he cared for even though it never reached anything sexual or romantic?”

“That stands to reason, I suppose.”

“And they’d be in the hundreds of thousands, perhaps? Since he’s immortal.” 

“Maybe. But he’s a bit of a grump so let’s knock a few tens of thousands out of that.” 

“Alright, let’s. But these people, they are all dead I assume?” 

“Obviously.” 

“So Cain had to watch thousands upon thousands of descendants, lovers, friends, and their children, people whom he learned to care for and love, die, while he moved on. He had to watch as people who meant the world to him became forgotten in the annals of history. Whose names, experiences, hopes, dreams, fears, and anything else about them would no longer be spoken of or thought about. He had to watch thousands upon thousands of people fade into oblivion.”

“But doctor, I’m immortal too. You’re not my first human friend. Many of the world’s artistic greats were my friends and lovers. Mozart, Mary Shelley, Edgar Poe, Jane Austen, Gaudi, and much much more. And look at me, perfectly fine and dandy and most certainly not ready to die. And by die I mean eternally damned in hell as a tortured soul rather than torturer, or be in the silver city with good ‘ol daddy dearest.”

“Yes but Lucifer, you were born an immortal. You lived the entirety of your life knowing full well that a human’s life on earth was but a prelude to eternity. An intermission before they enter into the life and worlds that you are comfortable with and understand. But for us humans, this few decades on Earth is all we know. Heaven, hell, these are concepts we cannot imagine. And this is coming from me, the Devil’s therapist. I certainly can’t imagine living the life Cain lived. To know that everything I will ever come to love will pass. Whereas you, Lucifer, have always been surrounded by immortality, Cain will have always been around mortality. And I think that damaged him. To a degree that I can’t quantify. How many funerals do you think he watched until they all began to blur? How many memories did you think he made on Earth only to have it erased? Do you think he can even still remember all of his friends? His lovers? His children?” 

Well this was a first. The Devil was speechless. Linda watched as his eyes lowered to his hands. A silence settled on them. Lucifer realized she was right. He assumed he could understand Cain due to their circumstances but they were two different beings. A fallen angel and a human. He had always been meant for eternity. Cain was not. Lucifer was ashamed. He was so confident when he claimed to understand the man; he was so unwaveringly certain. But he never wondered if Cain’s view of eternity was different from his own. 

While Lucifer lounged in a devilish castle, visiting Earth whenever he pleased, partying with demons and tortured souls, Cain was burying yet another friend, saying farewell to another lover, seeing memories forgotten by time. 

Lucifer rose and buttoned his jacket. He smiled, a little forlornly. “Thank you, doctor.” 

With that, the devil turned on his heel and left the room. 

 

\---

Dan and Chloe were parked just outside the hospital where a Nurse Natalie Carter was about to finish her shift.

“So what’s the plan?” Dan asked, eyes never leaving the hospital doors. He checked every face that entered and left the building, only taking a break to look at a picture of Nurse Carter they found on facebook. 

“Well I was thinking we just go in and tell her we found a partial match.” 

Dan looked at her incredulously. “Was that a joke?”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “no, Dan, that was not a joke. Look.” She reached over and tapped a finger against the picture Dan was holding: a smiling Nurse Carter posing on a sand bar with a coconut in her hand and mini parasol in her hair. “That’s the new Natalie Carter, and not,” she flipped through the files until she landed on a mug-shot of the same woman but much more disheveled and ragged, “that.” 

Dan scoffed. “Oh please. A shower and carefully timed shot by the beach and anybody can look like a new person.”

“So are you saying people can’t change?”

“I’m saying I’d rather not risk our case on the hopes that a former druggie who we had a partial match with on a murder victim has reformed and became a model citizen.” 

Chloe shook her head. “Well what do you suggest, then?” 

“We can go to her superiors. Let’s go to HR or anyone with authority and explain to them that we’re looking into Carter for an on-going investigation. We can get family background, bring her in for a DNA swab, and check for an alibi. Plus, she’d be more incentivized to cooperate if it’s coming from her boss.”

“Her drug charge is public information, which means that whoever brought her back as a Nurse probably did a lot of convincing to the hiring committee. If they find out she’s being investigated that’d cost her her job, guaranteed.” Chloe retorted, folding her arms against her chest. Her gaze drifted back towards the hospital. She didn’t want to risk destroying a life for the sake of an investigation. Besides, a partial match was circumstantial at best. 

The pair argued for a while. But it seemed that neither would budge. It was in that moment when they heard a knock on the window. Chloe jumped, but quickly relaxed when she recognized the pair of striking eyes peering at her. 

“Lieutenant,” Chloe called in greeting as she rolled down the window, “glad you could make it.” 

“Right. Any updates? What’s the game plan?”

Chloe opened her mouth to reply but Dan was quicker with his interjection. 

“I say we have a word with the hospital heads and calmly explain to them that one of their nurses is a suspect in a murder investigation. I’m sure they’d be forthcoming and it’ll be in their self-interest to make sure that all their employees have a clear name anyway.”

The Lieutenant frowned at the suggestion, “but a partial match is circumstantial at best. And I’m sure hospitals are used to that kind of police bravado.” 

Dan clearly wanted to rebut but instead crossed his arms and pouted out the window.

“That’s exactly what I said,” Chloe couldn’t help but grin a little. That’s what you get, she thought to herself. 

“So what’s your suggestion, Decker,” the Lieutenant asked. 

“I’m thinking we just ask her. A partial match may mean familial relations. Find out about her parents, her siblings?” 

He nodded, much to Dan’s chagrin.

“Alright,” the Lieutenant said finally, “let’s go with that.” 

“But sir, what if we tip her off and she warns who she thinks could be the murderer that we’re on to them?”

“Which is why only Decker and I will go. You’ll stay here and follow her wherever she goes after her shift. If she rushes to a family member then we have our suspect.” 

Dan opened and closed his mouth, clearly defeated. 

“Let’s go, Decker.”


End file.
